Ginger Fox
Ginger Fox, (born 1983), is a fictional American singer played by Betsy Rue in the episode, iFix a Pop Star, which is the only episode she appeared in. She is also a parody of Britney Spears. The music video for her song, "Hate Me, Love Me," was the number one most viewed video of all time (fictional). She eventually suffered a mental breakdown and stopped working for years. According to the iCarly gang, she has no talent whatsoever (cannot sing, dance, keep a rhythm, etc.), but a lot of fans still love her. She made her comeback seven years later during a live performance at the Pop Music Awards, singing her single, Number One, with the help of the iCarly crew. Although Ginger Fox was not lipsynching very well, and "marching around the stage like an idiot" onstage, she made a surprisingly popular comeback and was a big hit, much to the confusion of the iCarly gang. She has also been mentioned several times in the Victorious episode, "Freak the Freak Out," when Haley and Tara sing Ginger Fox's song''' Number One', and later, '''Hate Me, Love Me'. Her baby Billy, (who Carly, Sam, and Freddie have to babysit), is shown and her ex-husband is mentioned but other than that, no other family members are mentioned. She also has major anger issues as a result, and once threw a fork that landed on Freddie's shoulder in a fit of rage. She also seems to have no interest in putting effort into the show and is highly egotistical, believing that she is still a big star. When she rehearsed, she sang terribly and wasn't even trying to hit and remember all the words and notes, and she couldn't even dance at all. Sam says she was once voted Sexiest Woman of the Year, but now no longer cares about her appearance, her armpits are not shaved, and, during the concert comeback, the iCarly crew has to hide her behind smoke. It's said on iCarly.com that she hasn't shaved her armpits in 3 years- her last #1 hit. References to Britney Spears *The performance she made in the episode was a reference to the presentation that Spears made in the 2007 MTV's Video Music Awards. Since both didn't know how to dance and lip-synched during the entire show. *Fox's song, "Hate Me, Love Me," it's a reference to the 2008 Britney Spears song, "If U Seek Amy," in which chorus line is "'''Love me, hate me, '''say what you want about me, but all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy". *Ginger's ex-husband stayed with the custody of their son, Billy, after they divorced. The same thing happened to Spears when she divorced from her husband, Kevin Federline. *The scene where Carly, Sam and Freddie are watching a video of Fox washing her hair with blue cheese dressing while paparazzis accost her, it's a reference to the video of Spears sitting outside with her dog crying while paparazzis accost her in 2008. *Fox is credited as one of the biggest pop stars in the world, such as Spears. *When Sam says that Ginger received psychiatric help due to having a mental breakdown, this is a reference to the time that Britney stayed in a rehab clinic in late 2007. *The song that fox sings in the awards has a similar beat to Britney's 2008 hit "Womanizer" Category:Characters Category:Parodies Category:One appearance only Category:Season 3 Adults Category:Minor Females Category:Minor Antagonists